


Love born....and die again

by QueenAlice



Series: Twin Stiles~ [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Peter is trying to be cool, Scott knew about Dylan, derek is in love with stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlice/pseuds/QueenAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek angry, con, happy, shocked, happy again and SHOCKED!! REAL SHOCKED!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love born....and die again

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3838048  
> I love Twin Stiles! Older one is Stiles and the younger one is Dylan <3 <3 <3  
> Hope you like my work. Enjoy~  
> Sorry for my poor grammar! =(

After _the accident_ , Derek really doesn’t want to talk about it anymore. But it already been 3 months, that kid must be back to New York by now. So Derek is willing to try it again, to tell Stiles that _he love him._

 

At Derek’s house,

Derek is liying on the couch writing a love lettle but it doesn’t go how he wanted so Derek throwed all of it on the grow. He cover his face and tried to sleep.

“What are you doing?” A voice came along.

Derek  suprised “I...I...Nothing!”

“Nothing?”

“Yeah, nothing. What are you doing here, _Peter?_ ”

Peter walked to Derek “I see you still not fancy meeting me here but in everyway i’m still your uncle, Derek. You shouldn’t call me by my name.”

Derek said angry “If you didn’t kill Laura and tried to kill me or hurt Stiles, maybe i won’t “

“Well, i-“ Peter stopped he pick up a small pices of papper “What is this?”

“No!” Derek shout

“Dear Stiles, i _really_ like you. I’m so sorry about the accident with _Dylan_. If you have time, can we meet-“ the papper was took by Derek

“Nothing, uh?” Peter looked at him

“Shut up!”

“What is it between you with that kid? And who is Dylan?” Peter asked

“It’s non of your concern”

“Don’t tell me you _“like”_ that kid” Peter giggles

_“Get out!”_

“So it’s true then? You “like” that-No! You are _in love_ with that kid” Peter stepped forward to Derek

Derek angry “I said **get the f*ck out”**

“Uh, that’s hurt Derek. How could you said that to-“

Derek pushed Peter to the wall, his eyes stared to turn red.

Peter calmed him down “Easy there boy, i don’t want to fight with you!”

Derek let go of Peter “Just get out” and turned away

“Fine” Peter walked to the door. When he about to go, Peter stopped and say “You know, tomorrow Scott’s pack is going to have a meeting about something in Scott’s house, i don’t know. “ giggles “And that kid, is going to be there too. If you have a change, ask him out”

Derek asked “Why are you telling me this?”

Peter stop for a minute “ I don’t know. Maybe i did something _wrong_ and i just want fix thing with _my family.”_

Derek looked at him

Peter laughed “It still feels weird to say that, _family”_ then walked away

 

~

 

The next day, Derek doesn’t know, right now his uncle is good or not. Peter is trying to be cool but after all that he did, should Derek trust him? He still confused about the relationship between the two of them but Derek must tell Stiles. It doesn’t matter if Stiles reject him. Derek will say it anyway.

When Derek got there, everybody was here too. He looked around tried to screach for...Ah! There he is, Stiles. Derek walked over there and looked at him

Stiles saw Derek “Hey Derek! Where have you been, due? I haven’t see you lately”

“Can we talk?”

“What?”

“Can we talk?” Derek said it again “But in a private place”

Later, Stiles follow Derek to a emty room, he asked

“What do you want to tell me?”

“Look, i...uhm..”

“...yes?” Stiles sit down

“I...I’m sorry about _the accident_ with your brother”

“Oh! That? No problem, men. He said you just slips and fell into him.” Stiles giggles

So that kid haven’t say anything yet. Derek feels relax.

“Is that all?” Stiles started to stand up “Cause’s i must get back to the-“

Derek _kiss_ him. He didn’t want Stiles to leave so he do this. He just started to kissing people a lots lately. Then Derek let go, Stiles tried to breath.

“Wow!”

“Yeah?”

“What was that about?”

“I like you, Stiles.” Stiles looked at Derek’s eyes “ I’m not asking a question or making a deal. I just want you to know about it. It would be great if you like me too! Uhm...do you...?”

And suddenly, Stiles pulled Derek into a deep kiss. Derek surprised but he slowly kiss Stiles too.

“What was that about?” Derek giggles

“It’s a yes, you sourwolf! I like you too” Stiles laughed “How long?”

“After the nogitsune thing”

Stiles shocked “It like nearly a year!”

“Yeah, i know”

“And you waited until now to tell me!!?"

“Are you angry?” Derek sad

“Well, a little bit but i’m glad that you told me”

Derek giggles again

“So...we are that kinds of boyfriend and boyfriend?”

“If you want it to?”

“Hell yeah!” Derek and Stiles laughed together....

 Stiles notied that they have been here for more than 15 minutes “We have to go back now!”

“Now?” Derek asked

“Yeah, i have to tell everyone about this” Stiles grabbed his hand and run to the meeting room

Derek feels happy that Stiles like him too

“Hey, everybody!” Stiles shouted

“Stiles?! Where have you been? We were wating for you? And why are you and Derek holding hands?” Scott asked’

“Yeah, Derek and i, we are dating now!”

 

Silent....

 

 **“OMG!!!”** Lydia shocked **“IS THIS REAL!?”**

“I don’t know!” Stiles is happy

“How is this happen?!” Scott asked and look at Derek

“Werid things happened.”

Everybody started to ask a lots question but mostly their are all for them. Derek is happy, he can not think about anything worst is going to happen right now but then

 _Knock knock knock’’’_ Someone is at the door

“Ah! He is here, guys!” Stiles run to open the door

Scott happy “Let him in”

Suddenly, Derek got a feeling that thing is not going to be good.

Stiles open the door “For anyone who didn’t know, i want you to meet _my twin brother, Dylan!_ He is going to the new member of our’s pack”

“Hi! I’m Dylan, and i am _Stiles’s_ _twin brother_. He born before me 1 minute” everybody giggles “I’m going to stay here for _a long time_ , nice to meet you all. I hope that we can be best friend” Dylan smiled

 

And the whole world... just _crashed_ into Derek.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **Dylan introduce:** Hello everybody! My name is  Dylan O' brien, i lived with my uncle in New York since i was born. Because my uncle last name is O'brien so i have to took that but now when i moved back to live with my brother and my dad, i changed my last name back to Stillinski. So...you can call me Dylan Stillinski! I am the younger one and Stiles is my big brother. We stared to get along and i wanted to be here with them. Nice to meet you all. If you like me, please give kudos for this work and all the other work in the Twin Stiles series~ Thanks, i will be here a lots! 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my tumblr http://queenalicestuff.tumblr.com/


End file.
